There is a growing role of desktop computers, portable computers, hand-held electronic devices, digital assistants, mobile phones, digital cameras, electronic game devices and other electronic devices in the everyday lives of people. As a result, there is a need to increase the accessibility, operational convenience, number of functions and space efficiency of such devices.